


Extremely Attractive Decepticon Medic

by PixeledPurple



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Attempted Seduction, I'm Not Telling, Knock Out being Knock Out, M/M, Reader can draw their own conclusion, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixeledPurple/pseuds/PixeledPurple
Summary: Optimus runs into Knock Out on patrol late one night.  Optimus certainly would not have expected things to go like this.





	Extremely Attractive Decepticon Medic

**Author's Note:**

> I started this two years ago. The other day at work, I was suddenly inspired to finish

"Prime!" Optimus turned to see Knock Out standing a short distance away.

"What do you want to Knock Out?" He asked, battle mask snapping into place as he scanned the area for enemy troops.

"Relax, I'm not here to fight," Knock Out said, though his tone had none of the usual sass of the Decepticon medic.

"Then why are you here?" Optimus asked, not dropping his guard.

"I want an apology."

"An apology?"

"Yes. For what you did to my door," He said, rubbing his arm.

Optimus looked at him for a moment, then narrowed his optics at him. "You kidnapped a human Knock Out."

"Yes. And I can still feel him on my seat," Knock Out said with a shutter. "And that still didn't warrant ripping off my door! Do you have any idea how hard it is to reattach your own arm?!"

"You initiated the conflict. I only did what was necessary to ensure the safety of the human."

Knock Out stared at him for a minute, arms crossed. "Very well. I accept your apology," he said finally.

Optimus raised an orbital ridge, just an inch, "I did not apologize."

"I'm sure someone like you understands how difficult it can be to keep one's frame in pristine condition under these circumstances," Knock Out practically purred as he moved closer to Optimus.

"Knock Out," Optimus said with a warning tone.

"Oh I'm not interested in a fight Prime. I just buffed my finish!" Knock Out said, gesturing to his frame, all the while, still slowly moving towards Optimus. "Although," Knock Out said, in his most seductive voice. "There are some activities that would be worth getting scuffed up over. You know, Prime, I have always admired your frame," he said, reaching out to run a hand down his arm.

Optimus definitely did not flinch. He turned, pulling away from Knock Out’s reach, "Knock Out, you would do well to back off."

"Come now Prime, surely you would not harm an unarmed mech."

"You are not an armed," Optimus pointed out. While his weapons were not currently drawn, he knew the other could pull them out in a second.

"Surely you're not afraid," Knock Out said, taking another step forward. Optimus grabbed his arm this time when the other reached to him.

"Oh, is that how you like it? Can't say I'm surprised. Having the Matrix in you and all, you probably get off on being in control."

"Knock Out…"

"Oh don't worry Prime," Knock Out interrupted. "I'm all for it. With some ground rules of course." He stepped forward and again, just inches from Optimus now. As long as he was holding his arm, he couldn't back away. "And an established safe word of course. How about, 'Starscream'? That should suffice to kill the mood," he chuckled.

"Enough!" Optimus said, raising his voice. "Knock Out, this is unacceptable behavior. You cannot seriously believe that I would engage with you in this way."

Knock Out frowned, pulling his arm away. Optimus let him. "And why not?"

"You know perfectly well the answer to that, Knock Out."

The smirk slowly returned to Knock Out face plates, "Oh, of course. Wouldn't look too good if you didn't at least try to resist the advances of the extremely attractive Decepticon medic. But don't worry Prime," He added, stepping forward again. "I can be the very picture of discretion. When I choose to, of course."

It took all of Optimus’ composure to not let out a sigh of exasperation. "You need to leave Knock Out. Now."

"And if I don't?"

 

***

 

Optimus transformed as he entered the base. Despite the late hour, Ratchet was still working at his station."Optimus."

"It is late old friend, you should be in recharge."

"I'm almost finished with this sequence," he said, glancing at the other as he came near. "Optimus, are those paint transfers?"

Optimus looked down at his friend."I suppose so," he said, noticing the smudge as of red on his legs. "I ran into Knock Out tonight," he said, when it became clear that Ratchet was waiting for an explanation.

"Knock Out? By himself?! I wouldn't have expected him to start an altercation, especially with you of all mechs. Still, you should have called for backup!"

"It was nothing I could not handle."

"Are you certain were not injured?" Ratchet asked. "I should probably examine you just in case."

"I assure you, I am fine. I will be in the wash racks Ratchet. I recommend you recharge, it is late."

"Yes, yes. I am almost finished." He said dismissively. He gave Optimus a final glance as he left the room. Knock Out was hardly a formidable opponent for someone like Optimus. It was even stranger to have paint transfers like that from a fight. He dismissed it, deciding to give Optimus a full work up later this week. Just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> Did Optimus have to fight Knock Out to get him to leave him alone? Or was Knock Out as persuasive as he thinks he is? I'll let you draw your own conclusions.


End file.
